Talk:Possible/Upcoming Elements/@comment-43500476-20190814140421
Making some elements saw in the comment section that are only the name...................... First 2 Elements Are Karma And Blood..................................................... 1.Karma Fusion:Blood{Skip this element if you wanna see the Blood element concept}+Reaper+900 Gems Symbol:A Spiky Red Ball Cut In Half Attacks: 1.BackStabSpell:The caster will summon 3 knifes tipped whit 3 effects burning blindness and poison the caster will stab the player whit those 3 dealing 100 damage per knife 1.5 second blindness 30 burning damage and 10 poison damage. 2.Old CrimesAOE:The caster will make a puddle of dark acidic blood anyone caught in it will get stunned till the attack ends and get 25 damage but will increase if more are caught in also healing the caster when they are damaged. 3.Bad AttitudeSpell:The caster will shot 15 razor blades at the cursor point anyone hit will get 40 damage and will block their attacks after 5 seconds when they got hit for 5 seconds. 4.Revenge StrikeSpell:The caster will charge up a red bloody ball projectile then it will trow at the point of the mouse cursor anyone hit by it will get 500 damage and after 10 seconds of being hit their movement will be inverted for 10 seconds. 5.The Last TearSpell:The caster will fly into the air dragging everyone in the radius then making a crack into the area where the ult takes place trowng them in it the closing the crack the ones in there will get 100 damage for 6 seconds before being trown back to the are trough the earth dealing 300 damage to them and 2 seconds of blindness. Mana Costs Of All Attacks: 1.BackStab:200 Mana 2.Old Crimes:400 Mana 3.Bad Attitude:100 Mana 4.Revenge Strike:200 Mana 5.The Last Tear:1000 Mana Predoominant Color:Dark Red Shard Cost Of All Attacks: 1.BackStab:400 Shards 2.Old Crimes:700 Shards 3.Bad Attitude:1100 Shards 4.Revenge Strike:1800 Shards 5.The Last Tear:2500 Shards 1.BackStab:9 Seconds 2.Old Crimes:11 Seconds 3.Bad Attitude:5 Seconds 4.Revenge Strike:8 Seconds 5.The Last Tear:140 Seconds Blood Element Fusion Reaper+ Water Idea By Hawkios1 Attacks: 1.Blood DripsSpell:The caster will shot 20 or 50 blood drips if charged up that deal 10 or 20 damage and one medium sized drip that will deal 100 or 200 damage if the last bullet hits someone they will their vision bloody red for 2 tor 4 seconds. 2.DrainSpellThe caster will punch the caught player draining them for 200 damge then kicking them away dealing 100 damage and giving bleeding damage for 4 seconds taking 40 hp per second. 3.Deep WoundSpell:The caster will trow a small or medium size if charged bloody knife in a lobbing shot when the knife touches the ground it will make a blood blast that will deal 100 or 150 if the knife hits a player directly however the hit player will remain whit 200 or 100 hp. 4.Bloody EssenceSpell:The caster will summon a bloody tiny monster that has 500 hp when the monster hits someone it explodes dealing 150 damage and heals the caster 300 hp. 5.Bloody HellSpell:The caster will cover a huge area in blood that will stick every player caught taking their ability to walk or use magic spells then blood monsters will pop from the earth for each play caught hitting them dealing 50 damage for 5 seconds then stabing each player whit a blody tenacle dealing 300 damage before trowing them away whit 50 damage bleeding for 2 seconds. Mana Costs Of All Attacks: 1.Blood Drips: 200 Mana 2.Drain:150 Mana 3.Deep Wound:300 Mana 4.Bloody Essence:250 Mana 5.Bloody Hell;1000 Mana Predominant Color: Bright Red Shard Cost Of All Attacks: 1.Blood Drips:200 Shards 2.Drain:400 Shards 3.Deep Wound:600 Shards 4.Bloody Essence:800 Shards 5.Bloody Hell:1000 Shards Time Took 1 Hour And 30 Minutes